Tom Dawson
Tom Dawson is a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Tom appears as a Great Dane with white and brown fur. He has blue and brown eyes. Personality Tom is has a skippy personality means that he can be easily used. Tom is good boy that can't tell the difference between bad and good he apologizes for his flaws but still do bad things. Tom is very romantic he shows he's feeling and expresses himself. Tom seems to get angry really fast if someone ticks him off. History Season 1 He has a cameo in Hugs and disses where he is drinking milk. He also had a Cameo in Calories and Competitions. His first real appearance is in episode 8, Angel or Devil? Tom moves to Savannah's English class and becomes Savannah's partner. Tom and Savannah go out and kiss on the lunch table, with a failed attempt Brooke and Sage try the same. Brooke and Tom are making out and cheating with each other and Tom was cheating before Savannah went out with him. Tom gave Savannah a necklace and she is seen wearing it often. At Brooke's party Tom makes an "unknown" deal with Brooke, And if he doesn't do what she says, she will post a video of them kissing on her bed, the plan turns out to be that she and Tom started to make out and Brooke was hoping Savvy would see. She ended up seeing them and went to cry behind the disco ball with her mascara running and she threw away the necklace. Toms role in episode 15 was minor, he is seen coming from the stairs as Sage looks for Brooke, and is mentioned by Savannah, he is seen gasping at Savannah and Sage. Tom also reveals that he really used to like Brooke until he found out that Brooke was cheating on him and he tried to explain what happened after he heard Savannah cry. Brooke interrupted him a couple times making him yell. Tom also appears in "Alls Fair in Love and War" Brooke reveals to have cheated on Sage with him (this is confimed in It Alls Comes Crashing Down. Funnily enough while Brooke tells Rachel and Alicia about this, his is standing behind them Season 2 It is revealed Tom is in France. He is seen sitting alone at a school he transferred to. A girl named Violette walks up to him, asking if he knows any French. He replies no and the Violette says she knows some English. They start to talk and Tom ends up telling her what happened at his old school. Appearances in Other Media Tom also starred in behind the scene videos of LPS: Popular, namely "Tom's Vlogs". His first Vlog was on December 21 2012 named "TOM'S VLOGS: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" (This video completely makes sense, as it was on December 21st, 2012, the day it was predicted that the world would end.) His second Vlog was called "TOM'S VLOG: AppNana Review!" He also starred in "LITTLEST PET SHOPS ON STRIKE", "IM TOM AND I HACKED SOPHIE'S ACCOUNT" and "I ESCAPED THE BOX". Trivia Gallery Tom's Cameo AppearanceHUGSANDDISSES.PNG Tom'spet.png TomSavvy.png Tom S2.png TomDawson.jpg Starsintheskyk.jpg TheClawsComeOut12.PNG TheClawsComeOut9.PNG TheClawsComeOut8.PNG Itscomplecated.PNG Tomandsac.PNG Tom'spet.png Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Males Category:Characters